


Firelight

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: The Meijin needs to calm down after a battle again and Allan takes care of him, though they end of having a deep discussion in the middle of it.





	

The interviews after the Gunpla Battles took too much time, and keeping up the calm Meijin Kawaguchi front was more effort than he needed right now. More than he could put up with after today's battle in the World Tournament, Kawaguchi thought to himself, agitated. Battles this intense brought levels of excitement he couldn't have imagined, and it was on a far different level from last year's tournament, but the title of Kawaguchi came with a price.

Meijin Kawaguchi was the embodiment of strict calmness, the best, one who didn't stop at anything - for now it was at least, and for their goals, he would put up with this until the end of the tournament, until their victory. Only then... He discarded the thought as he strode through the arena corridor, his appearance as cool as ever. 

The closest private location there was the break room, and it would do. Not exactly the first time, and he dared to calculate that not the last either. The battles were going to get more intense as the tournament advanced, and this meant so many times of dealing with this. This; he needed to get rid of the frustration, and it got to happen _now_. "Allan," he ordered in an imperturbable voice. "Now."

The fact that Allan was there was his blessing. Then again, he wouldn't have even considered taking the title in the first place had it not been for Allan, but Allan knew exactly what he needed and was more than capable of giving it to him. "As the Meijin wishes," Allan replied as he closed and locked the door behind him. There was that usual smile on his lips, but his voice was as calm as ever. He took his duty seriously, as this definitely was part of his duties. "Here?"

"Right here," Kawaguchi muttered, taking a few steps forward. He was at his limit; somehow managing to keep himself controlled enough to not have his body react before he was out of public had been enough, and now, his pants were feeling uncomfortably restraining. He was definitely not going to waste time figuring out how to do this, that's what he had Allan for anyway. The counter on the side of the room would do, he decided as he leaned his hands on it.

Allan nodded and walked over to him, stopping behind him and reaching around him to undo his pants. "Right here it is," Allan confirmed as he got the pants open and dropped down to his knees, pulling Kawaguchi's pants down, underwear included. Kawaguchi shifted a little to be helpful, moving his left leg, and Allan removed the shoe from it and pulled the pants off from that side. "Will this work for the Meijin?" He questioned as he stood back up.

A quick glance over his shoulder told Kawaguchi that Allan knew well what he was doing; he had already gotten out a few condoms and package of lube. Always prepared, just like his support, _his_ gunpla builder was supposed to be. "Do it," he stated, still keeping his voice controlled. Allan nodded and continued with his preparations, too slow as always in Kawaguchi's opinion, but it was better to be thorough. He wouldn't have minded slight pain; on the contrary, in his current state of mind he would've more than welcomed it. Allan wouldn't allow that, though, and he admitted it could've interfered with his future battles.

It didn't matter, Kawaguchi decided as he leaned his right hand against the counter for support and pressed his forehead against the wall. He had survived the damned interviews already, so waiting for another minute at this point, when he was about to get what he wanted didn't make a difference. Allan kept at it, and Kawaguchi let himself relax a little, welcoming the touch of Allan's fingers on his skin. He lifted his left leg and pressed his knee against the counter, spreading his legs to give Allan better access.

Those skilled fingers that had build many beautiful gunpla did their magic, spreading the lube cautiously but determined to get the task done as quickly as possible. Kawaguchi tensed under the touch, almost shaking from the need to get relief from the battle lust. Just a little more; a gasp escaped from his lips as Allan's touch left him, but he stayed still and waited, listening to the sounds of Allan getting his own pants opened then quickly finishing the preparations.

"Prepared?" Allan asked, not that he needed to ask. Allan knew his Meijin's needs better than this, but he was being as careful as ever. Kawaguchi hissed something under his breath, his self-control drawn to the limit. Now, he needed it _now_ and the few seconds Allan was taking to make sure he was ready were too long. The moment he felt Allan's hard-on against himself, he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax again, if just for a second, just enough to have Allan press into him.

The moment he had what he wanted; had Allan inside of him, he grinned, reaching back and grabbing a hold of Allan with his left hand, pulling him closer. Forcing him closer, not that he really had to as Allan understood well enough and pressed deeper, then waited for a few seconds to allow him to adjust before moving away slightly only to press in again. Allan did have enough sense to not wait for too long this time around, which Kawaguchi highly approved. This was what he craved for, and he wanted more.

With Allan picking up the speed of his thrusts, Kawaguchi let go of him and leaned his left hand against the wall instead, his fingers seeking for support. He raised his hand then and placed it against the wall, pressing his forehead against his arm to soften the impact a little. Allan continued, moving against him; into him, and he focused on breathing.

"Any better?" Allan quietly asked, leaning closer and reaching around Kawaguchi with his left hand, and Kawaguchi twitched as Allan’s fingers found his hard-on. The touch was gentle and firm, and he couldn’t help but to press against it. Allan was quick to start stroking him, and Kawaguchi clenched his teeth, not wishing to make unnecessary sounds.

Doing all this with his clothes on was never a good idea, he idly thought, for the heat was making him lightheaded. "It's..." He mumbled, trailing off. Allan’s touch was what he needed; those deep, rapid thrusts were what he longed for and he definitely had no complaints. "What I needed..." He paused, taking a few sharp breaths. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them again, staring at the wall. If making conversation in the middle of this was what kept him from losing it, fine then. "Tell me, why do you... Tolerate this?"

There was a few seconds pause in Allan's movements, like he had been taken by surprise, but he resumed his thrusts before Kawaguchi had a chance to complain. "This? What a time to ask that. You're amazing," Allan whispered. "How you stay as the Meijin, even when you're so close to losing yourself. This truly is my Meijin, perfect and precious."

"No..." Kawaguchi mumbled, unsatisfied with the answer. Allan wasn't lying, he knew that much, but he wasn't in the mood for flattery, not when feeling like this. Feeling; why were his feelings such a mess, anyway? He frowned, not allowing himself to give in to the heat, not just yet. "Not... That. What do you... really feel...?"

Another short pause followed as Allan shifted his position a little, moving his right hand up and taking a hold of Kawaguchi's face. Almost forceful, but gentle; from the corner of his eye, Kawaguchi caught that proud smirk on Allan's lips. "Then how about I tell you how much I love doing this to you?" Allan murmured. "The powerful Meijin, respected by all, at my mercy." He pressed in a little more roughly at that point, causing Kawaguchi to gasp, but he didn't care about that. _This_ was what he had wanted to hear. "I'm the luckiest man alive," Allan continued. "This is what I get to hold, and only me. You needing it, and giving yourself to me."

Much better, Kawaguchi proudly thought. Exactly what he had wanted to hear, and at the same time it brought such conflicting emotions. He felt weak against Allan saying things like that, even if that meant losing his cool. He composed himself for a second, just to snatch off the Meijin sunglasses. "You... really..." He muttered, not certain what he wanted to say. With Allan, though, it didn't matter; whether it was the Meijin mode or Tatsuya Yuuki's hotbloodedness, Allan was quite happy to have either, he knew. "Gh... Just... a little more..."

"Look at me?" Allan said quietly, keeping up his thrusts. "I want to look at you. Always."

Meijin Kawaguchi - no, Tatsuya Yuuki - took a deep breath and turned his head a little, just to see how there was that familiar smile on Allan's face. It was that smile that would always calm him down, made him feel warm and safe - and in the current situation, it was a proof of what Allan had just said. When Tatsuya got this way, when his emotions got to the point where he just _needed_ this, he could trust Allan to be there for him.

For a fleeting moment he returned that smile; a moment before he found himself gasping for breath and struggled to keep himself from falling over, as the repeated thrusts brought his body to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. Allan caught him, supporting him by the chest with his right hand, his left still working on Tatsuya's erection. The familiar touch and the feeling of Allan pressing into him; it all took away the stress he had felt. "Then you..." he muttered, his voice wild and as far as it could've been from the Meijin act. "Should... Keep watching me... Always."

Allan murmured a low acknowledgment, leaning in to bite his earlobe gently, and Tatsuya gasped for breath, not caring if he made sounds anymore. It was about as much he could take, and he pressed his fingers against the wall, clinging to the smooth surface for support. He found himself grinning, finally allowing himself to embrace his true feelings.

The release hit him quite strongly, and he blinked, muttering Allan's name under his breath before his mind went blank for a few seconds. Allan was prepared to hold him up at least, and when he finally managed to get a hold of himself, he was still leaning on the counter, but with Allan's arms around him. "Now do you feel better?" Allan quietly asked, sounding quite happy for some reason.

"After you finish," Tatsuya pointed out, and Allan nodded, resuming his movements for another moment to finish what he had started. It was quite a pleasant feeling, to feel Allan's arms tensing up a little, and to have him mumble Tatsuya's name in return. "All right, better now," he concluded. "You sure have your timing for confessing, though."

For a fleeting moment, Allan stayed there and just held him before carefully pulling away. "What, did I say something you didn't know already?" He wondered. "I thought I confessed... Aahh, back in the Gunpla Academy or so. You were always my Meijin."

If it was particularly suited for the Meijin to smirk the way he was smirking currently, while standing there with his pants mostly off, Tatsuya didn't know, but he didn't really care as he picked up the sunglasses and got them back on. "And I'll forever be the only Meijin for you," he replied.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey it's the return of "Tatsuya gets too hotblooded from battles" plot (what plot?)
> 
> With some extra fun yes.
> 
> Extra thanks here go to [Kasa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/graham/pseuds/Kasa) for betaing!


End file.
